


Warmth

by Lady_Lovelock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lovelock/pseuds/Lady_Lovelock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys... I'm also working in a gravity falls fanfic too. It called, "One Last Summer" If you're in the fandom you should totally check it out. I also kinda rushed this so forgive me.</p></blockquote>





	Warmth

It was one of those winter days where the cold seeped into your body and freezes up the marrow of your long white bones. The students of Hogwarts dared not to even think to step outside. Had any wizard or witch dared to leave the obscenely large castle they would freeze up in a matter of seconds. The halls and rooms themselves seemed to have dropped in temperature. The kids teeth chattered, skin twinged, and fingers shivered. 

Harry sat in the library, tiredly skimming through the same book of spells yet again. His eyes were half lidded and his throat sore, cracking each word. He pushes his glasses up only to put himself through the same torture once more. Gonagall was going to kill him if he messes up again. He felt someone enter the library bit he was too tired to look up. 

"Of course, the legendary Harry Potter, is doing just a bit of light reading."

Harry lifted his head and gave a weak smile. "Oh shut your pot hole, Malfoy."

Draco sat down in front of Harry and quickly scanning his eyes around the room. Then he whispered so gently, so hush, Harry barely heard him. "Aren't you cold in here?" Draco's eyes surveyed the library once more before he grabbed Harry's hand. "Your hand feels like an ice block!" Harry told him that maybe he was far too exhausted to notice it. He shrugged it off. Draco's warm hands felt like the haze if fire against his own frozen ones. Draco pulled away, his cheeks turning pink, becoming flustered while Harry was just so sleepy it was hard to think straight.

Usually in the fleeting moments, where the two were finally alone, they did what they're far too afraid to do in public. Be themselves. Both boys sat in silence into Harry muttered something.

"I want to leave here."

"So why don't you, you'll turn into a statue if you stay any longer."

Harry stood up, his bones ached as he stretched his arms and back. The whole time not removing his eyes of Draco. His skin was finally alive, aware of the frost. He cleans up his books and then he felt a hand rest upon his lower back. He turns only to be pecked lightly on the lips. He smiles into the kiss and wrapped an arm around Draco's narrow waist. Draco pulls himself away again, his once pale face now the same shade of maraschino cherries. This only made Harry smile wider. Their lips meet once more, this kiss was feverish almost desperate.

"Not here, Potter."

"Why not?" 

"You know exactly why."

"Fine."

Harry hated this game of hide and seek. Why couldn't he be with Draco and be public about it. Sure, he knew for a fact that a lot of people would have a ton to say but that should never matter. He was happy just being with the blonde, so why couldn't get of of this secrecy. 

"Try to follow me, but keep your distance." Draco left Harry in this ice box of a library alone. And for a second Harry didn't want to follow him. But he does so anyways and felt rotten for doing so. In the swirl of students and cloaks he kept his eyes on the platinum blonde who was a good distance ahead. Harry's legs nearly buckled from all this walking. Soon enough students were thinning out until there was no more than Draco and Harry still at bay with one another.

 The halls became very dim and much more frosty than the library. Wind breezed under their robes and past them. Draco kept walking deeper within Hogwarts, this new area wasn't remotely familar with Harry. They walked to what seemed like hours to the point were there was barely any light and they had to use their wands to see through the shadows. It felt as cold as it would feel stepping outside at midnight.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see in a moment."

Harry quickened his pace, to catch up to Draco. They walked shoulder to shoulder, hands grazing one another before becoming entwined. The two came upon a door, using the light of his wand Harry read the word nursery upon the large wooden door. Draco turned the knob and pushed it open, it creaked as if I hadn't done so in years, perhaps deecades.  The moment the pushed it all the way the room exploded with light. Harry saw cribs and beds, various toys both of muggle and wizard kind, a large rug with the stars of the sky embroidered on it. The ceiling had animals painted all over it and they moved. The herd of unicorns and bicorns drank water from a flowing river and a dragon stood snoring in his cave.

"What is this place?"

Draco smiled, "I did some research about this nursery. The witches and wizards who taught here used to bring their much younger children , and the house elves would tend to the little ones. It's so far and deep into Hogwarts so that of any thing were to happened the children would most likely be safe since they were hidden so well."

Suddenly all the unicorns and bicorns stopped drinking and hidden themselves behind the trees.

 "So how come I don't see any kids here?"

"I'm not to sure, it wasn't mentioned." Lies. Harry always knew when Draco was lying to him. His nose would flare up and his ears would turn rosy. He didn't comment on the matter, he sat down on the rug of constellations which was ridiculously soft. Draco sat next to him and laid down. The duo watched as a phoenix flew across the sky of the mural on the ceiling, it reminded Harry of Fawkes. They watched it perch on the cave of the sleeping dragon and sat as if it was waiting for the dragon to awaken. Harry felt a hand place itself on his shoulder and gently shifted him downward. They laid next to one another. Draco soon burrowed his head into the crook of his shoulder and neck.

"They used a charm to keep this room nice and toasty in the winter months." His voice was strained, desperate. All Harry could muster was a scarce, "Oh". He knew for a fact that the end of whatever this is, was coming. They way it became more difficult to just talk. The way they could be hand and hand but be universes apart. And because of this Draco started to cry. He pecks Harry's neck, traveling up to his ears, temples, cheeks, nose and lips. His tears flowed steadily, falling on to warm skin and carpet. 

Harry returns the energy, kissing hard. Draco removed his robes revealing a wool vest with the emblem of Slytherin. He then removes all the layers beneath, until his ribs under ivory skin was unconcealed. They glance at each other.

"Are we seriously doing this?"

And just eyes provided the answer.

With the touch of Harry's hands, Draco's skin sang with electricity. They found scars across his back, they found sensitive spots where a muffled groan let loose. More clothes were gone,  More skin, more adrenaline, more and more. Harry wiped away Draco's tears and felt his own eyes begin to water. They explored. Out of hunger.

Out of desperation.

Afterwards, the just laid beside one another. Watching the phoenix creep into the cave and curl up next to the dragon. 

"This is it. Right?"

Harry nearly choked in his own throat, and he cringed as he spoke.

"Yes." 

Draco sat up and grabbed his under shirt then a hand gripped his wrist.

"Just stay, we can leave in the morning." Draco just sat holding his shirt, his mind bombarded by thoughts. 

"One night, and we can call it quits."

Draco laid back down and became entwined with Harry. They covered themselves with the robes as if they were blankets. And they dared not to sleep. For it was the fleeting moments when they were finally alone they could do what they were too afraid to do in public. But Harry being so exhausted from before and especially now his eyes closed and he fell into dreamless slumber.

The white winter sun shine through the stained glass windows waking Harry up. He was alone. In the nursery. All by himself. And the first thing he did, was wrap his arms around himself and curled into a ball.  Tears rolled done his face and all he could think about was warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys... I'm also working in a gravity falls fanfic too. It called, "One Last Summer" If you're in the fandom you should totally check it out. I also kinda rushed this so forgive me.


End file.
